Step By Step
by Shin Hyun Hyo
Summary: susah di jelasin .. (?) langsung baca aja yaa ..
1. Chapter 1

**Step By Step**

Author : exoxoxo

Cast : Kai , Sehun , and other

Rated : M

Summary: susah di jelasin .. (?) langsung baca aja yaa ..

Warning : GS , NC , Typo(s)

Happy Reading ..

**Sehun pov**

"Hai.." kata namja yang sepetinya mabuk menggodaku. Nafasnya sangat bau alcohol. Cihh , aku sangat benci dengan yang namanya alcohol.

"Jangan mengganggu ku. Sana pergi!" jawab ku dengan kesal.

"Hey kau .. jadi yeoja itu tidak boleh marah-marah kau tau? Katanya mereka akan cepat tua jika sering marah-marah" kata namja ke 2 sambil mencolek(?) daguku.

"I don't care! Pergi ! atau aku akan berteriak " jawab ku takut.

"Hahahahahah …. Hey kau tau ? kita sekarang berada di jalan yang gelap ,sepi, dan jarang di lewati orang-orang banyak. Jadi silahkan berteriak sekuat mungkin ne.. hahahaha " kedua namja itu tertawa. Aku hanya melirik disekitar jalan itu, 'Benar juga tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Ahhh .. Eotokhae? Eomma Appa … Help me.' Aku membatin.

Ke dua namja itu mulai mendekatiku dan hampir menciumku, sebelum …

"Hey ..! lepas kan dia !" namja yang umur ny tidak jauh beda dengan ku berteriak.

"Cih .. menggangu saja!" kata namja yang hampir menciumku mendecih.

Namja yang tadi berteriak itu berjalan mendekat tanpa ada rasa takut. Apa dia tidak takut sama sekali eohh?

"Hey kau, jangan berani dengan yeoja saja. Sungguh payah" kata namja yang berteriak tadi.

"Kau!" kata namja mabuk itu menggeram marah. Aku semakin takut. Ke 2 namja itu mulai menjauhiku dan mendekati namja yang berteriak tadi. Ke tiga namja tersebut mulai bertengkar layak ny petinju(?) professional.

Ternyata namja yang berteriak tadi sangat kuat. Dia mengalahkan 2 namja mabuk sekaligus. Setelah menghajar 2 namja itu , dia mulai mendekatiku dan bertanya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya nya lembut. Aku hanya mengngangguk.

"Gomawo .. emm?" jawabku

"Kim Jong In. kau bisa memanggil ku Jong In atau Kai. Dan kau?" kata Kai santai

"N-ne. Gomawo Kai-ssi. Aku Sehun. Oh Sehun" jawab ku gugup

"Santai saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti 2 namja berengsek itu. Dan cukup panggil aku Kai ne" kata nya sambil tersenyum.

"N-ne Kai" jawabku masih gugup.

"Ayo pulang. Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kata Kai sambil mengganndeng tanganku.

**Normal pov**

Sehun pulang dengan Kai. Di mobil, Kai bilang saat di perjalanan pulang dia meliha Sehun yang sedang di goda oleh 2 namja yang berengsek. Kai menolong Sehun dengan alasan dia tidak mau Sehhun mempunyai masa depan yang mendengarkan cerita Kai, Sehun terus mengucapkan Gomawo kepada Kai. Mungkin karena kelelahan, Sehun pun tertidur di mobil Kai. Kai hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sehun yang menurutnya lucu.

"Rumah Sehun dimana? Ahh , aku lupa menanyakannya sebelum dia menginap sehari tidak apa-apa" Kai berbicara sendiri sambil membawa Sehun ke rumah Kai.

Sesampai nya di rumah Kai , Sehun masih tertidur nyenyak. Sehingga Kai tidak tega membangunkan nya. Kai pun menggendong Sehun ala Bridal Style masuk ke rumah menggendong Sehun masuk ke kamar tamu. Kai pun menaruh Sehun di kasur dengan ukuran Queen Size tersebut dan menyelimuti Sehun. Sebelum pergi dari kamar tamu itu Kai mencium jidat Sehun dan mengucapkan..

"Jalja Sehunnie" kata Kai tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

Kai pun masuk ke kamar nya. Sesampai di kamarnya, kai langsung mengganti baju dan tidur dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir sexy nya itu.

_Keesokan hari nya ^^ _( Cerita Inti(?))

" Hoamm … Ini dimana?" tanya Sehun setengah sadar.

Tok tok tok(?)

Kai langsung masuk ke kamar di mana Sehun tidur.

"Kai?" tanya Sehun sambil memiringkan kepala nya imut, membuat Kai ingin segera 'memakan' Sehun.

"Ne?" tanya Kai masuk sambil membawa sarapan untuk Sehun.

"Aku ada dimana? Sepertinya ini bukan rumah ku" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kai.

"Kau memang bukan di rumah mu. Kau ada di rumah ku. Dan ini, aku membuatkanmu sarapan. Mian , jika tidak enak" jelas Kai sambil membawakan sarapan nya ke Sehun. Sehun pun langsung mengambil sarapannya.

"Ahh.. N-ne , gomawo Kai. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa tidur di rumahmu?" tanya Sehun sambil memakan sarapannya .

"Semalam kau tertidur di mobil ku sebelum kau memberitau jalan di mana rumahmu" jelas Kai sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang makan.

"Jeongmal? A-ah , mianhae Kai , aku jadi merepotkanmu" kata Sehun menyesal.

"Gwenchana Sehunnie" kata Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Sehunnie?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ne. Wae? Kau tidak suka? Itu adalah nama panggilan untukmu Sehuna" kata Kai memasang raut wajah yang kecewa

"A-ani, bukan begitu Kai. Aku sangat menyukainya" jelas Sehun menunduk , karena muka nya yang bersemu.

Kai yang melihat Sehun menunduk hanya terkekeh, dan langsung mengambil piring Sehun.

Tanpa mengerti maksud Kai yang mengambil piring Sehun tiba-tiba , Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Kai.

"Aaa .. Ayo buka mulutmu Sehun" kata Kai sambil mengarahkan sendok ke mulut Sehun.

"Ne?" tanya Sehun bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau menunduk terus makanan ini tidak akan habis, jadi aku akan menyuapi mu , supaya makanan ini bisa habis" jelas Kai tetap memegang sendok kearah mulut Sehun

"Tapi aku bisa sendiri Kai" Sehun mencoba mengambil sendok dan piring yang ada di tangan Kai.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin" kata Kai menghalangi tangan Sehun yang mencoba mengambil piring dan sendok yang ada di tangan nya.

Lalu terjadilah rebutan piring dan sendok di antara Kai dan Sehun(?)

Tapi bagaimanapun Kai lah yang akan menang, selain kekuatan Kai lebih besar, Kai juga seorang namja.

"Ayo, buka mulut mu" kata Kai tersenyum menang. Denagn pasrah Sehun membuka mulut dan menerima suapan dari Kai.

Makanan Sehun pun abis. Karena makanan Sehun habis , Kai pun berjalan keluar kamar Sehun, sebelum Sehun memanggil Kai.

"Kai.." panggil Sehun

"Ne?" tanya Kai di depan pintu kamar Sehun.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin mandi. Jadi .."kata Sehun gugup

"Jadi ..?" tanya Kai pura-pura tidak tahu

"Jadi.. jadi boleh tidak , aku meminjam handuk, dan alat mandi lainnya?" tanya Sehun menunduk malu.

"Hahaha .. Tentu saja kau boleh meminjamnya Sehunnie" kata Kai tertawa

Sehun pun mandi.

Di Ruang TV

"Kau sudah selesai ?" tanya Kai saat melihat Sehun duduk di sebelah Kai

"Ne" jawab Sehun. Kai hanya mengangguk menerti.

Lalu terjadilah kesunyian, hanya suara Tv lah yang terdengar

"Hmm.. Kai.." panggil Sehun tanpa melihat Kai

"Ne" jawab Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tv

"Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Aku takut jika Eomma dan Appa kawatir" tanya Sehun menunduk yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Sehunnie. Kapan kau mau ku antar?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Emm .. kalau bisa sih sekarang" jawab Sehun.

"Baik lah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang" kata Kai langsung bangkit(?) dari duduk nya.

"N-ne" jawab Sehun langsung mengikuti Kai.

"Dimana jalan rumahmu Sehuna?" tanya Kai sambil memasuki mobil nya.

"Di jalan Gangnam No. 94" jawab Sehun cepat.

Di mobil Kai tidak ada yang mau memecahkan keheningan. Karena marasa canggung, akhirnya Kai lah yang memutuskan unutuk berbicara.

"Sehunnie …" panggil Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari jalan.

"Ne?" tanya Sehun langsung melihat Kai.

"Emm.. boleh aku meminta nomor handphone mu? Ja-jadi nanti jika aku ingin jalan-jalan dan tidak ada teman yang mau menemaniku, aku akan memintamu untuk menemaniku, kau mau kan? Kata Kai.

"Ahh , tentu saja. Mana handphone mu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ini" Kata Kai langsung mengambil handphone nya di kantong celana nya.

Sehun langsung mengambil handphone Kai dan langsung mengetik nomor handphone nya sendiri. Setelah mengetik nomor handphone nya , Sehun langung mengembalikan handphone Kai.

"Ini Kai, aku sudah menyimpan nomor handphonen ku" kata Sehun.

"Ahh, gomawo" kata Kai menaruh handphone nya di kantong celananya.

_Sesampainya di rumah Sehun._

"Ah , akhirnya sampai juga" kata Sehun senang saat dia melihat rumahnya sendiri.

"Jadi ini rumah mu Sehunnie? Bagus juga" kata Kai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Sehun.

"Gomawo Kai-ah, rumah mu juga bagus. Emm .. kau mau mampir dulu?" kata Sehun.;

"Hmm.. Boleh" kata Kai tersenyum membuat pipi Sehun merona dan menundukan kepala nya.

"Kk-kajja" ajak Sehun tetap menundukan kepalanya.

Kai hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Sehun yang menurutnya imut itu. Karena merasa canggung, akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk menggandeng tangan Sehun memasuki rumah Sehun.

"Ehh ?" tanya Sehun bingung saat ia merasakan seseorang yang ternyata Kai menggandeng tangannya.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Kai masih tetap menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Aa-ani, aku hanya kaget saja Kai" jelas Sehun makin menundukan kepalanya.

Merekapun masuk rumah dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Para maid Sehun hanya melongo melihat majikannya masuk dengan namja dan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Akhirnya Kai dan Sehun masuk ke rumah Sehun.

"Sehun , kau sudah pulang? Kemana saja kau? Kemarin aku menyuruh para maid mencarimu. Dan siapa dia?" tanya namja yang tinggi dan tampan sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Dia Kai Oppa. Dia teman ku" kata Sehun sambil memeluka namja yang tadi dia panggil Oppa.

"Ahh ,.. Annyeonghaseyo , jeoneun Kim Jong In imida. Kau bisa memanggil ku Kai" kata Kai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada namja yang ada di depannya tersebut.

"Aku …"

'Jangan bilang jika ia adalah namjachingu Sehun. Kumohon… please .. please … bilanglanh bahwa kau adalah kakaknya atau sahabatnya.. ' Kai membatin

"Aku .."

**To Be Continue**

**Annyeong , gimana cerita yang ke 2? **

**Saya masih bingun cerita nya .. **

**Maapin ya kalo cerita ny agak ngaco ato ga nyambung .. **

**Ada kritrik, saran, usul? Kasih tau aja OK? =]**

**Reviewnya .. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Step By Step**

Author : Shin Hyun Hyo

Cast : Kai , Sehun , and other

Rated : M

Summary: susah di jelasin .. (?) langsung baca aja yaa ..

Warning : GS , NC , Typo(s)

Happy Reading ..

'Jangan bilang jika ia adalah namjachingu Sehun. Kumohon… please .. please … bilanglanh bahwa kau adalah kakaknya atau sahabatnya.. ' Kai membatin

"Aku .."

'Please ..' batin Kai semakin gugup.

"Aku Oppa nya Sehun. Oh Chanyeol imida. Kau bisa memanggil ku Chanyeol hyung. Karena kelihatannya kau lebih muda dari ku" jelas Oppa nya Sehun yang baru kita ketahui adalah Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

'Ahh .. ' batin Kai lega, karena Chanyeol bukanlah namjachingu nya Sehun.

"Ahh , ne hyung" kata Kai langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh Sehun, kemana saja kau semalam?! Kau tau kemarin eomma dan appa khawatir. Mereka menyuruh para maid mencarimu. Dan kemarin aku mencoba untuk menelpon mu, tapi tidak kau angkat, aku juga mencoba mengirimmu pesan , tapi tidak kau balas. Kau ini kemana saja sihh?!" tanya Chanyeol kesal setelah ia berkenalan dengan Kai.

"Mianhae Oppa. Kemarin aku di goda malahan hampir di perkosa olah namja-namja mabuk. Tapi untung nya Kai langsung menolongku saat itu. Setelah kejadian itu aku langsung menginap dirumah Kai, kata Kai dia lupa menanyakan alamat rumahku sebelum aku tertidur di mobilnya. Karena dia tidak tahu rumahku, dia membawaku ke tentang menelpon dan mengirim pesan, handphone ku mati, dan aku lupa mengecarge nya. Mianhae Oppa." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar dengan raut muka yang bersalah, membuat Chanyeol tidak tega melihat nya.

"Gwenchana Sehuna. Selama kau tidak kenapa-napa, aku tidak akan marah. Maafkan Oppa juga ne, karena lupa menjemput mu malam itu" kata Chanyeol langsung memeluk Sehun.

Kai hanya diam melihat adegan tersebut. Saat ia melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun berpelukan, Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan di hatinya. Cemburu mungkin(?)

'Apa aku cemburu? Tapi kenapa ? kenapa harus ? Sehun hanya menganggap aku sebagai teman nya . tidak lebih. Kau terlalu banyak berharap Kai. Lebih baik aku pulang' batin Kai sendu

"Emm .. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu ne" kata Kai menghentikan acara pelukan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa cepat sekali Kai? Kau kan baru sampai di rumahku. Kenapa langsung pulang?" tanya Sehun dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku ada pekerjaan lain. Aku janji akan sering main ke rumah mu Sehunnie" kata Kai mencubit pipi Sehun

"Yakso?" tanya Sehun dengan nada gembira(perubahanyangdrastis)

"Nee .. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne" kata Kai..

"Ne .. hati-hati di jalan Kai. Terimakasih juga kau sudah menjaga yeodongsaeng ku" kata Chanyeol

"Ne , hati-hati di jalan Kai" Sehun berpesan.

"Ne.. gomawo. Annyeong .." kata Kai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Saat ingin membuka pintu, Sehun berteriak memanggil Kai.

"Kkaaii.." teriak Sehun sambil berlari menuju Kai

Kai yang kaget nama nya di panggil, langsung menghetikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

GREP(?)

Sehun langsung memeluk Kai. Kai yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya kaget. Pasalnya dia di peluk tiba-tiba oleh yeoja yang baru di kenalnya kemarin.

"Wae Sehuna?" tanya Kai sambil membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Gomawo Kai. Mungkin kemarin jika tidak ada kau aku sudah habis di perkosa. Jeongmal gomawo Kai" jelas Sehun masih dalam keadaan memeluk Kai

"Gwenchana Sehunnie. Itu hal yang biasa. Santai saja ne" kata Kai mencoba melepas pelukan Sehun walau ia tidak mau.

"Sering-sering lah dataang ke rumah ku ne Kai" kata Sehun tersenyum

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika pekerjaan ku sudah selesai" jawab Kai.

Setelah itu Kai pergi dari rumah Sehun. Di dalam rumah, Chanyeol mendekati Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu tadi Kai keluar.

"Kau menyukai Kai" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun

"N-ne? A-ani Oppa. Aku hanya berterimakasih saja karena sudah menolongku waktu itu" kata Sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di wajahnya.;

"Oppa tau kau berbohong. Jika kau jujur , tidak mungkin kau merona saat di tanya seperti itu" jelas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A-aku tidak bohong kok Oppa" kata Sehun mengelak dengan pipi yang semakin merona

"Jinjja?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda yeodongsaeng kesayangannya

"Aku serius Oppa" kata Sehun sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan

"AAA .. Appo.." kata Chanyeol pura-pura kesakitan.

"Ku adukan kepada Baekki ku .." lanjutnya

"Berlebihan" kata Sehun dengan wajah poker nya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar nya yang ada di lantai 2

Chanyeol hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah Sehun yang poker itu. Lalu tiba-tiba handphone Chanyeol bebunyi.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" kata Chanyeol setelah selesai tertawa

**Baekkie Chagi** **is calling**

Saat melihat nama yang tercantum , Chanyeol langsung mengankat telpon tersebut.

"Chagiya .. Bogoshipo" kata Chanyeol manja

"_Berlebihan"_ kata kekasih Chanyeol yang bernama Baekhyun

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu chagiya, aku tidak berbohong" kata Chanyeol masih dengan nada yang manja.

"_Ne, aku juga Yeollie. Emm … Bagaimana kabar Sehun? Apa dia sudah pulang?" _ tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kawatir

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah kawatir lagi ne" kata Chanyeol

"_Ahh .. baguslah kalau begitu. Nanti kuhubungi lagi ne, aku masih ada urusan lain yang harus aku kerjakan"_ kata Baekhyun

"Ne. Annyeong Chagiya" kata Chanyeol tersenyum senang

"_Ne , annyeong" _jawab Baekhyun senang

Setelah memutuskan telepon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar nya.

_Di kamar Sehun_

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang dari tadi mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya seperti orang linglung.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengirim pesan?" Sehun bermonolog.

Tiba-tiba sehun merasakan handphone nya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dia langsung membuka handphone, dan membuka pesan dari orang yang belum ia kenal.

"_Kau merindukanku? Aku merindukan mu({}). Padahal belum lama aku meninggalkan mu, tapi kenapa aku sudah sangat-sangat merindukan mu?" _kata pesan dari orang yang belum Sehun kenal.

'ini siapa? Kenapa langsung mengatakan dia merindukanku? Apa ini nomor ..'pikir Sehun

"_ini Kai" _ lanjut pesan itu.

"_Kai.. Aku kira ini bukan kau. Aku juga merindukanmu. Mungkin :P" _balas Sehun sambil tersenyum

**Drtdrtdrtdrt(?)**

Handphone Sehun bergetar langsung membuka pesan yang ia ketahui dari Kai.

"_Mungkin? Aku tidak percaya. Aku yakin , sekarang kau sedang membayangkan wajahku yang tampan ini B)" _kata Kai dengan percaya diri. Sehun hanya tersenyum senang mendapat pesan dari Kai.

"_Kau terlalu percaya diri Kai. ;P" _balas Sehun Singkat

"_Sehunnie, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu besok. Ada hal yang harus aku katakan padamu" _kata Kai Serius dalam pesannya.

"_Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja Kai?" _tanya Sehun penasaran

"_Aku ingin bicara besok saja. Aku tunggu di XOXO Caffe jam 12 ne ;D" _balas Kai.

"_Ne" _balas Sehun

"_Annyeong Sehunnie :*"_ jawab Kai

Setelah selesai berkirim pesan dengan Kai, Sehun langsung melihat jam yang ada di kamarnya.'jam 7? Cepat sekali. Perasaan tadi baru jam 2. Apakah aku terlalu lama mengirim pesan kepada Kai , sehingga waktu terasa sangat cepat?' Batin Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah toilet untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi , Sehun langsung kekasurnya dan tidur.

_Keesokan harinya ~ _

"Hoaamm(?) …" Sehun bangun karena sinar matahari pagi yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya nya

"Mwo?! Jam 7?, aku belum siap-siap. Ahhh .. Eotokhae?" Ucap Sehun lalu buru-buru ke toilet.

Sehun bersiap-siap selama 1,5 jam. Dia pun akhirnya siap untuk berangkat ke Xoxo Caffe. Sehun pergi dengan supirnya , dikarenakan Chanyeol sang Oppa tidak memperbolehkan Sehun membawa mobilnya.

Akhirnya Sehun sampai jam 11.45. 15 menit sebelum jam 12. Sehunpun masuk ke Caffe itu. Saat masuk , ia sudah melihat Kai duduk dengan tenang di bangku yang sudak Kai mendatangi Kai yang menunggunya.

"Kai" panggil Sehun membuat Kai menoleh ke Sehun.

"Ahh .. Kau sudah datang Sehunnie? Padahal sekarang kan belum jam 12" kata Kai sambil tersenyum

"Ne. Apa kau si=udah lama menunggu Kai?" tanya Sehunn agak kawatir sambil duduk di hadapan Kai.

"Ani mungkin baru 10 menit yang lalu" jelas Kai.

"Jadi ? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kai?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Emm.. " Kai mulai gugup.

Sehun hanya bingung dengan sikap Kai yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gugup

"Kai?Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun kawatir.

"Sehunnie. Mianhae jika ini bukan kata-kata yang bagus, tapi jika kau mau tau, sesungguh nya saat pertamakali aku menolongmu aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Dan aku merasa cemburu saat kau berpelukan denga Oppa mu. Walau sebenarnya dia Oppa kandung ..? Kau mau jadi yeojachingu ku? Aku tau mungkin ini sangat mendadak , tap.."

"Ne. Aku mau Kai" penjelasan Kai terpotong dengan jawaban Sehun. Kai yang mendengar jawaban Sehun kaget.

"N-ne? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Kai dengan wajah kaget nya.

"Aku mau jadi yeojachingumu Kai. Aku juga merasa hal yang sama sepertimu Kai. I love you In the first sight Kai" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jeongmal? Saranghaeyo Chagiya .." kata Kai senang, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Jangan di sini Kai. Banyak yang lihat" kata Sehun malu dan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya Kai

"Wae? Biarkan saja. Mereka iri karena tidak bisa se romantic kita Chagiya" kata Kai PD.

Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menunduk menutupi rona merah yang ada di pipinya. Akhirnya Kaipun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sehun yang menunduk.

"Kau mau kemana lagi? Biar aku yang mengantarmu" kata Kai merangkul Sehun

"Molla. Yang pastinya aku tidak mau pulang sekarang, dirumah sangat membosankan" kata Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibir nya.

'Chup.. :*' Kai mencium Sehun tiba-tiba saat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kai,itu first kiss ku. Dan kenapa kau menciumku di depan banyak orang?" tanya Sehun kaget sambil memegangi bibir nya.

"Wae? Itu first kissmu? Kita impas. Aku sudah mengambil first kiss mu dank au juga sudah mengambil first kiss ku" kata Kai santai.

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Kai hanya malu dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Chagiya, aku bosan" kata Kai manja

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" lanjut Kai

"Terserah kau saja Kai" jawab Sehun

"Bagaimana jika ke Namsan Tower?" tanya Kai

"Apakah tidak terlalu jauh?" tanya Sehun

"Gwenchana. Aku yang akan mengantar mu pulang" jelas Kai

"Yasudah" kata Sehun bangkit dari duduknya

Akhirnya Kai dan Sehun pergi ke Namsan Tower . Setibanya di Namsan Tower Sehun dan Kai langsung membeli gembok couple.

"Kai, apa yang akan kau tulis di gembok itu?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat gembok yang ada di tangan Kai.

Kai yang di tanya tidak menjawab, melainkan dia menulis sesuatu pada gembok itu.

'SARANGHAE KIM SEHUN'

Sehun yang membaca tulisan Kai hanya merona dan mencium pipi Kai kilat.

'Chup .. :*' Sehun mencium Kai

Kai yang di cium Sehun kaget, dan membalas Sehun dengan mencium bibir Sehun .

"Yaa .. Kai apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun merona

"Tentu saja mencium bibir mu, apalagi?" kata Kai dengan wajah flat sambil menatap wajah Sehun yang merona.

"Aku tau itu, maksudku ini tempat umum Kai" kata Sehun menatap Kai balik

"Jadi jika di rumah tidak apa-apa?" kata Kai dengan muka yadongnya.

"YAA KAII.." teriak Sehun sambil meninggal kan Kai yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Kai dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan membuat orang-orang yang melihat Sehun gemas. Kai makin tertawa kencang melihat tingkahlaku Sehun yang menurutnya lucu. Kai pun menyusul Sehun, dan memeluk pinggang Sehun(SoSweet).

Kai dan Sehun berjalan-jalan di Namsan Tower hingga malam. Karena membutuhkan waktu yang panjang untuk kembali ke rumah Sehun, akhirnya Kai mengajak Sehun untuk menginap di hotel.

"Hunnie, sudah malam, kau mau menginap di hotel yang dekat dengan daerah sini?" tanya Kai kepada yeojachingu nya.

"Emm .. yasudah , tidak mungkin juga kau menyetir di keadaan mengantuk kan Kai" kata Sehun tersenyum

Akhir nya Kai dan Sehun menginap di XOXO Hotel.

_XOXO Hotel_

"Silahkan masuk" Kata resepsionis lalu meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun.

Kai dan Sehun akhirnya memasuki kamar itu.

"Kai, kau mandi duluan ne, aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu" kata Sehun sambil membuka pintu balkon

"Ne, jangan terlalu lama di luar ne, aku tidak ingin kau sakit"kata Kai sambil mengambil handuk.

"Ne Kai" jawab Sehun berjalan keluar kamar.

Sehun di balkon sambil menunggu Kai selesai mandi, mungkin karena Kai mandinya lama , akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidak lama kemudian Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya, ada tetesan air yang mengalir di perut abs nya, dan Kai hanya menggunakan boxernya.

Sehun yang melihat Kai seperti itu hanya gugup, dan munundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di wajah cantiknya. Karena merasa di perhatikan Kai, Sehun langsung mengambil handuk dan langsung ke toilet.

Kai yang melihat Sehun langsung ke toilet hanya tersenyum, dan menunggu Sehun yang sedang mandi. Sudah 30 menit Kai menunggu Sehun, tapi Sehun belum juga keluar. 'Apa yeoja mandinya selama itu? Tapi eomma tidak pernah lebih dari 20 menit' Kai membatin.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun memanggil Kai dari dalam toilet.

"Kai .." panggil Sehun dari dalam toilet dengan kepala yang meyembul dari dalam.

"Ne?" tanya Kai langsung menoleh kea rah Sehun

"Aku tidak punya baju untuk tidur Kai" kata Sehun malu

"Hmm , kau mau tidur menggunakan bathrobe?" tanya Kai

"Emm.. boleh Kai" kata Sehun

Kai langsung mengambil bathrobe di lemari dan memeberikan nya kepada Sehun. Saat Kai memberikan bathrobenya kepada Sehun, mata Kai tidak sengaja melihat breats Sehun yang putih bersih, dengan tonjolan yang sangat menggoda iman seorang Kim Jong In.

Karena merasakan sesuatu yang langsung menegang, Kai langsung mengalih kan pandanya nya dari breats Sehun.

"Gomawo Kai" kata Sehun setelah menerima bathrobe dari Kai.

"Ne" balas Kai

Tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar dengan bathrobe yang sudah di pakainya. Ia berjalan menuju Kai yang kelihatannya sedang memain kan handphone nya.

"Kai" panggil Sehun

"Hunnie? Kau sudah selesai ?" tanya Kai langsung menaruh handphone nya di meja nakas yang ada di sampingnya.

Sehun yang di tanya hanya diam, ia malah langsung naik ke kasur. Sehun duduk di kasur itu dengan kaki yang di tekuk ke atas(?) sehingga membut paha mulusnya terekspose. Kai yang melihat paha Sehun hanya melenan ludah nyam kasar.

'Omo? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa dia ingin menggodaku? Baiklah Sehun kau menang sekarang, tapi ingat, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menang untuk ke 2 kalinya' batin Kai dengan smirknya.

Karena sudah tidak tahan, Kai langsung menimpa Sehun.

"Sudah mulai nakal eoh?" tanya Kai denga smirknya.

"Ne?" tanya Sehun polos

"Kau mencoba menggodaku huh?" tanya Kai meperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan Sehun

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai

"Baiklah, kau menang. Kau berhasil menggodaku, dan sekarang giliran aku yang menghukummu" Kata Kai masih denga Smirknya

"Tapi …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Annyeong , ketemu lagi dengan author.. *deepbow**

**Maap ya yang Chapter 2 nya lama.. **

**Soal nya author lagi ujian …**

**Gimana ceritanya? Maklum ya kalo ada yang salah ..=] **

**Ada kritrik, saran, usul? Kasih tau aja OK? =]**

**Reviewnya .. =D**


End file.
